


Музыка

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 12 — песня, которая напоминает вам о детствеRamshtainDy hast
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Songfic challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510





	Музыка

Он никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что соседи бывают идеальными — как минимум, для него.

Привыкший с детства к громкой музыке, он испытывал огромные проблемы с тем, чтобы заснуть в тишине, да вот проблема была в том, что все «благополучные» люди подобного вообще не слушали, тем более в то время, когда всем давно уже пора спать. А включать самому — значит заставить абсолютно всех соседей себя ненавидеть, что уж точно не входило в его планы. Поэтому приходилось лежать по часу-двум, чтобы заснуть, организм просто в упор не понимал, почему тут тишина, разве не должна быть музыка?

Пока одной ночью за стеной не заиграл тяжёлый металл, а веки стали закрываться, и он удовлетворенно заснул, удивленный, но счастливый.

На следующий день, выходя на работу, он увидел, как на лестничной клетке ругаются между собой соседи, при чем обвиняют конкретно одного из мужчин, который вообще смотрел в другу сторону. В клетчатой рубашке и потёртых джинсах с пятном от кофе, он нетерпеливо стучал ногой, не отпираясь, но и не подтверждая ничего.

И он осознал, что именно этот мужчина — тот, почему он спал сегодня так хорошо, так сладко. Поэтому он вышел к ним, вежливо поздоровался, и постарался успокоить недовольных, вскоре закончив, повернувшись к удивлённому мужчине:

— Мне очень понравился ваш музыкальный вкус, — тот удивленно приподнимает бровь, но улыбается, широко, довольно.

— Вы заняты сегодня вечером?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
